Blazing Blue
by RinOkumura101
Summary: Rin was pissed. That damn clown wanted to send him away, and his brother agreed! He couldn't believe it. What kind of name was Yokai Academy anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Rosario+ Vampire**

Chapter 1

Rin was not happy, to say the least. No, he was far from it, seeing as he was scowling out the window of the bus that he was on. He still couldn't believe that Yukio took that damn clown's side! As he sat in annoyance with his brother, he couldn't help but think back to a few days ago.

 _Three days earlier_

 _Rin was sitting in the office of none other than Mephistopheles, with his brother, Yukio, right beside him. He was in complete shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing!_

 _"You want me to_ _ **transfer**_ _! But why?!" He shouted at the clownish demon._

 _"Because, dear Rin, with the panic going around now that your little_ _ **secret**_ _is out, people are going to want you, how do I put this gently, not around." Mephisto replied, calm as ever._

 _"What!? But I didn't do-" Rin started, but was quickly cut off._

 _"I hate to say it, Rin. But Mephisto's right." Yukio cut in abruptly."People aren't going to want you around right away, they haven't had enough time to adjust to the fact that you're Satan's son. You should take this opportunity to get better control of your powers. The school you're being transfered to isn't normal, so it won't go by noticed." he finished while pushing his glasses up, making them glare in the sunlight._

 _"But Yukio-"_

 _"No buts Rin! Just go to this new school, it should be alright to come back in a few months." Yukio cut in again._

 _"Hm, then that settles it! You leave in three days, so make sure you get packed and ready! Arivior!" Mephisto said, very enthusiastically._

 _Flashback end_

Rin sighed deeply at the memory. Just when he thought things were going to get better because he didn't have to lie anymore, he had to leave. "What kind of name is Yokai Academy anyway?" he quietly asked himself. For the first time since he got on, he looked around the bus, and noticed someone sitting towards the back. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing the same uniform Mephisto had given him just two days earlier. _If it's filled with people like him, my life is going to be soo boring!_ he quietly complained in his mind. That was when the bus driver decided to speak up.

"You boys are going to Yokai Academy? You better be careful, that place can be veerryy scarryy." he said ominously, slightly scaring the boy in the back. Rin, on the other hand, just got veerryy annoyed. They then drove into a tunnel, and lights started flashing outside. Once they came out of the tunnel they were in what seemed like a whole other world. The land was filled with dead trees and a scarecow that had a sign saying 'Welcome to Yokai Academy.' But the most ominous thing was the blood red sea that glistened in the sunlight.

Rin looked around in awe as he and the other guy stepped off the bus and it drove away just as fast as it had come, scaring the other boy in the process. As he jumped ten feet into the air he somehow managed to accidentally bump into Rin, casually reminding him someone was there with him.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there," Rin said quickly and apologetically, not wanting this new person to think too lowly of him.

"OH,n-no it's ok. I bumped into you." He said a little timidly. "My name is Tsukune Aono, it's nice to meet you..." he trailed off, silently asking for a name.

"Rin. Rin Okumura. Nice to meet you too, Tsukune Aono." Rin said happily, with a big grin on his face. "I'm excited to see what this school has in store for us, aren't you?" he asked Tsukune good naturedly.

"Yeah, just thrilled," Tsukune said, not very enthusiastically. Then he seemed to realize something. "We should probably start heading to the school, it looks like a long walk from here." he offered, and Rin nodded, slinging the Kurikara sword, still in the red holder, over his shoulder. Tsukune stared at it, not having noticed it before. Rin, not noticing Tsukune's sudden interest in the sword slung on his back, gave him a shit-eating grin and they started their trek to the school that looked like a haunted house.

A little ways into their walk, Tsukune started freaking out. Why, you may ask? Because he thought they were being followed. Now that would've been believable, but he had somehow gone into hysterics about how it was probably a ghost family that was upset because they were tresspassing into their land. Rin, being the short-tempered, ball of rage that he is, finally grew tired of Tsukune's crying...

And he snapped. "Damn it Tsukune, knock it off! There's no family of ghosts following us for tresspassing on their territory! You wanna know why!? Because we're not tresspassing! We're not being followed! And there is no such thing as ghosts!" he shouted at Tsukune, who seemed to finally get a hold of himself as Rin glared at him.

"Sorry, Rin." Tsukune finally choked out. "It's just that-" and whatever he was going to say, will never be known because right at that moment they heard someone shout "Watch out!" right before said someone toppled poor Tsukune onto the ground.

As they sat on the ground, disoriented, Rin couldn't take it anymore as he grabbed his gut and keeled over from laughter. Neither of the two seemed to notice, as they were in their own little world.

"Are you ok?" Tsukune asked the now discovered pink haired that had run him over. She looked up at him, and Tsukune stared into her green eyes that remined him of fields of grass.

"Yeah, what about you?" she questioned him, then lightly gasped. "You're bleeding!" she exclaimed, and loe and behold, he was bleeding from a scratch he somehow managed to get on his cheek. "Let me clean it up for you," she offered as she held a white handkercheif. Just as she was about to wipe up the blood, her eyes glazed over with an emotion Tsukune could knot describe. "Sorry," she said lightly, confusing Tsukune, "but I'm a vampire!" she exclaimed right before she latched onto his neck.

Rin, still watching(and not ignoring the fact she said she was a vampire), continued on his journey of pure enjoyment, until he heard something rustling in the bushes. He stood up straight quickly, and seemed as though he was prepared for anything. What he was not prepared for, was a beautiful girl with silver hair and blood red eye, with quite large -ahem- assets. What surprised him the most was, though, was the rather pissed off look she had on her delicate looking face.

"Omote, what on earth were you thinking running off like that!" she shouted, startling the pink haired girl-Omote- off of Tsukune's neck.

"I'm sorry, Ura. I just didn't want to be late to the ceremony so I ran. But I knocked someone over, and when I tried to clean up his cut I kinda-" she started, but was cut off rather quickly.

"Lost control because of the blood. I could tell when I saw you latched onto him like he was your life support," the silver haired girl stated cooly. "Now if you don't mind me asking," she said, turning to the now serious Rin and the still dazed Tsukune, "who are you two?"

"Well this one here is Tsukune, and me? I'm Rin Okumura." Rin stated. "Now how about you lovely ladies~" he asked a little sing-songy.

The pink haired one was the one to respond, seeing as the silver haired one didn't want to be very complient. "I'm Omote Moka Akashiya, and this is my twin sister, Ura Moka Akashiya. It's nice to meet you!" she said happily.

Rin nodded, taking in the information, then remembered something. "Hey! You said you were a vampire, right? Then would that make you a vampire too?" he asked cooly as Tsukune finally started to regain his composure and stood up next to him.

"You would be correct," Ura said, and Omote quickly spoke up after.

"Why? Do you hate vampires?" she asked quietly, and Ura's eyes softened.

"Hmm," Rin hummed in thought. "Can't say that I do, can you Tsukune?" he asked the slightly dizzy brunette, who looked at him strangly.

"Well I've never met a vampire, so no, I don't think I do," Tsukune said rather quietly.

"Really!?" Omote exclaimed in excitement as she jumped on Tsukune, startling him. "So, can we be friends then?!" she asked, rather quickly.

"U-um y-y-yeah, s-sure." Tsukune stumbled, trying not to think about the fact that he was being _straddled_ by a beautiful girl. She looked at Rin hopefully and he just grinned at her, telling her all she needed to know, and she stood up and dragged them to the school, excited to start her new school year knowing full well she had new friends.

Time skip

It was after the entrance ceremony, Tsukune, Omote, and Ura were already in their homeroom, seeing as Ura made sure Omote didn't get lost, and Tsukune found the room all on his own. Now, Tsukune was looking around, seeing if he could spot his new male friend, but no such luck. He gave up with a quiet sigh, thinking that his newfound friend was probably in a different class then him and their other friends. Just then there was a knock on the door, and the teacher, not having started yet, opened the door. And standing there in all his carefree glory was Rin!

"Well, what are you doing just standing there, come on in." Ms. Nekonome commanded more than offered. As he walked in and stood in front of the class there were collective gasps from all over the room, basically, the female populace.

"Oh my God, do you see him? He's gorgeous!"

"So hot"

"Aww"

Some comments were even less comprehensable than that. But, Rin stood at the front of the room, oblivious as ever, and gave a rather charming smile. "Hi, I'm Rin Okumura, nice to meet you all." he said, and the girls got a little more hectic.

"Alright class, settle down. Now, Mr. Okumura, please take a seat before we start." Ms. Nekonome said, and Rin went and sat down in the dest right in front of Tsukune. As soon as he sat down, he turned around and gave Tsukune, Omote, and Ura a big smile before turning back around. "Now, as you all know, this is a school for monsters!" Ms. Nekonome continued, confusing Tsukune, but as she went further on in her lecture, he got scareder, and scareder, and scarder. Until he started quietly panicking. Rin, on the other hand, was open to the idea. It didn't exactly scare him, seeing as he was the son of Satan. But he could tell Tsukune was scared. He could _smell_ the fear radiating off of him. He knew Tsukune was human right away, he could tell by his scent. So that was why he was feeling a little protective after the conversation that was just held, seeing as he was like that about friends, because he didn't have many, so the ones he did he have, he cherrished.

"Teacher, why don't we just eat the damn humans? Keep the ones we want for.. _purposes_ , and then just forget about them? Wouldn't that be easier." One of the kids in class said, unknowingly setting Rin off.

" _What the hell did you just say?_ " Rin said, anger and venom lacing his voice. The guy who said it looked at him like he grew a second head.

"I said-" Rin quickly cut him off, before he could make him angrier.

"I _know_ what you said, I _heard_ you." he said quietly, "but I want you to hear me when I say this. That's not a good idea, that is the worst idea among worst ideas and I have half a mind to-" he started, but before he could say any more, Ms. Nekonome cut him off.

"That's enough, Mr. Okumura. Now please, let me continue my lesson." she said, unknowingly leaving Rin to seethe in his own anger, which was _not_ something you want to happen.

Time skip

School finished early because it was the first day, leaving the students enough time to look around the school and familiarize themselves with the campus. Tsukune was currently being pulled by Omote, with Rin and Ura walking behind them at a seemingly leisurely pace. But Rin was having none of it. He was still pissed because of that delinquents comment about humans. He currently had a human friend, and he grew up with humans, so he did _not_ take kindly to those who badmouthed them.

As Omote and Tsukune stopped at a vending machine and started talking about random stuff, Rin and Ura stopped back at a pole. Ura had never taken to _anyone_ like she had taken to Rin, although she would never admit it. She had easily seen that Rin, while short tempered, was never mad for long and never truly angry at anyone. That was why it came as quite the shock when Rin came out of classes looking ready to, quite literally, kill someone. While yes, she was there in the morning, she hadn't known that it had pissed him off for real. So she decided to find out why it made him so angry.

"Rin.." she started, getting nothing but a grunt of acknowledgment from him. "What's so important about what happened this morning? Why are you still so angry?" she asked him, somewhat coldly. What? No matter how much she may have taken to him, she couldn't let go of her pride that easily!

Just as Rin was about to say something, the guy from earlier that had caused him so much anger, approached Omote and Tsukune with some bullshit, saying Omote should ditch Tsukune for her. But before she could even say anything in reply, Rin was in front of him, grabbing onto the arm that had moments before been heading to lift Tsukune off the ground with not so much as an ounce of his physical strength. But the dude didn't know, because it felt like he was using all of it because his enormous ego wouldn't let him believe anything else.

"I suggest you leave them alone," he said, in such a cold tone the others didn't even know he possessed the capability of reaching.

"Tch, whatever, you'll be seeing me again though, so be expecting to see the great Saizou again!" he said before walking off, holding onto his pride.

Rin was still glaring daggers at him, before he realized that he had almost lost control. He then cursed to himself as he turned around, ready to head back, but the others had a different idea in mind as they walked to the roof, dragging him along, not giving him a choice in the matter. Once they reached their destination, Omote sighed.

"That was scary.." she said quietly, looking at Rin, not knowing what he was. "So what are you guys anyway?" she asked, and Rin looked at her, dumbfounded. _Can she not tell that Tsukune is human?_ he thought to himself. "Oh wait, I forgot it's against the rules." she said somewhat sadly.

"Yeah," Tsukune said, "what about you guys? You don't seem as scary as vampire's should be?" he questioned.

"Oh, that's easy," Omote said. "It's because of the Rosaries around our necks. You see, they seal away our power, but if the seal is broken, then we become really powerful." She finished, kind of ominously.

 _Just like Kurikara_ Rin thought to himself.

Time skip

Rin was currently pissed. Why, you may ask? Because his idiot of a friend got mad at Omote, told her he was human, stormed off and left Omote all alone. So, they went out looking for him, splitting up in the process. And when he found them all? That damn bastard from that morning, Saizou, had hurt Tsukune, Omote, and _Ura._ And currently, he was trying to feel up the naive pink haired vampire. He was ready to beat the shit out of this bastard.

But before he could take even one step, Tsukune pulled off Omote's Rosary, thus releasing her vampire powers. He would admit that she was strong, but she was no where as near as powerful as him, but she had enough to beat the living hell out of Saizou, so Rin decided that he would back off and let the girl have her moment. He didn't want to explain the whole 'son of Satan' thing just yet. So, before he went over to them to make sure they were ok, he punched a tree, letting it splinter into tiny pieces as it broke under the sheer power of his punch.

He then sauntered over to them, and gladly stopped and kicked Saizou on the way, listening as he heard the _crack_ come from his ribs. And then he smiled warmly as he reached his friends, glad they were all ok. As looked at each of them, he mildly thought _maybe being sent here wasn't_ to _bad._

 **Chapter one end**

 **Oh finally. I have been typing all fricken' night! No joke! It is currently 2:10 in the morning and I cannot wait to save this, turn off my lights, and just** _ **go to sleep**_ **.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Criticism is welcome, let me know what I do wrong! Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again peoples! Nice to see you again. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Rosario + Vampire**

 **And without further ado!**

Chapter 2

Rin was making his way to the dorm rooms with Tsukune walking right beside him. They had previously gone to the infirmary, where the nurse treated the wounds Saizou had given to Tsukune.

"That was.. kind of terrifying," Tsukune said, trying to break the silennce between them.

Rin hummed in thought with his hand on his chin. Then, finally coming to an answer, he opened his mouth to speak. "Yeah, it's a good thing you were able to take off Omote's Rosary, don't you think?"

"Oh that," Tsukune responded shyly. "That was just luck. Nothing special about it." he finished sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't be modest," Rin said, slapping Tsukune on the back. "If it wasn't for you taking it off, you would have been in a lot more trouble." Rin said, thinking back to how if Omote hadn't come to power when she had, he most definitely would've went in and beat Saizou's ass, and probably would've accidentally let slip that he was Satan's son. "So just accept the prasie, and then we can move on with our lives." And with those words said, they were at the entrance to the boys dormetory.

Walking inside, they began their search for their seperate rooms. Once they stumbled upon Rin's room, it wasn't hard to find Tsukune's, seeing as he was just a few doors down from him.

After Rin and Tsukune said their goodbye's for the day, they both disappeared into their own rooms.

Once Rin shut his door, he immediately went for the bed, plopping down and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Time skip

It was homroom, but Kurumu wasn't paying attention. No, she was currently fuming over the Akashiya twins. Not only were taking all of the male students attention that was supposed to be focused on _her_ , but they also somehow managed to worm their way into Rin Okumura's life, who, in her opinion, was the cutest guy in the class. Now that, that pissed her off _majorly._

She was currently sitting quietly in her desk, trying, and failing, to come up with a way to get revenge. She couldn't go after Rin first. Why? Because, when she did, she needed to make sure that it was _perfect._

That was when she noticed it, or should she say him.

Right as the bell rang, Omote was right next to another boy. Another boy Kurumu recognized as Tsukune Aono. And by the way the pink haired ditz looked at the average boy, Kurumu suddenly knew.

She knew how to start her revenge.

Time skip

Tsukune was running. And he didn't stop running, not until he reached a pond. And when he stopped, he fell to his knees. The same thought kept running through his mind, _I'm not Omote's friend, I'm just food to her._

That was when he heard it. A rustling in the bushes behind him. When he turned around, he couldn't stop the blush that formed on his face.

Standing, or leaning, behind him was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She had blue hair tied up in a purple ribbon and beautiful purple/gray eyes. He took notice to the fact that she was wearing the girls student uniform and mildly glanced at her other _accessories_. What stood out about her in that very moment was the look of pain she had displayed on her face, and Tsukune knew he wanted to help her.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asked a he walked to her, forgetting Omote for the time being. As soon as he was close enough, the girl jumped on him, seemingly innocently.

"They're so big, they just feel like they're going to burst sometimes," she said, pushing her chest right onto him, making his blush grow evermore.

"Maybe I should-" he started, but was cut off by the girl.

"Tsukune," she started abruptly. "Look into my eyes," she said, softly looking up at him. When they locked eyes, Tsukune felt a strange feeling begin to wash over him as his glazed over. She smirked. _Gotcha_ she thought victoriously.

Scene Change: With the rest of the group

"... and then he just ran off!" Omote shouted with tears in her eyes, finally having finished her story of what had transpired earlier with her and Tsukune.

"Dick move," Rin said flatly, earning two looks from the twins. "On Tsukune's part, that is," he finished sheeishly, not wanting to be on the end of Ura's wrath. He had quickly learned how protective she was of her sister after joining them once the Saizou incident was over.

"Yes very," Ura said, switching her wrath from the male that was with them to the male that wasn't. Rin sighed in relief.

"We should find him," Omote added, worried for her friend.

"No, you shouldn't," they heard from above, and looking up, they connected the voice to some chick with blue hair jumping down to join them, promptly giving everyone a very clear panty shot.

"And who might you be?" Ura asked, already annoyed with the girl.

"Kurumu Kuruno." she said cooly. "And you two are getting in my way. So I came here to.." she said, trying to build up suspense. "Declare war on you, Omote Moka Akashiya and Ura Moke Akashiya!" she finished while pointing towards the twins. Before she did anything else, Kurumu sauntered over to Rin, looking him directly in the eyes. _Charm_ she thought, her eyes seemingly pulsing. Rin's eyes glazed over, showing that she had completed her task. She pushed herself onto Rin, not missing the strange energy she felt coming off of him but dismissing it for later, and smirked. "And in an act of war, I've decided to take Tsukune and Rin from you! And then, I'll make all of the male population my slaves!" all the males in the area looked at her, a little concerned for their own safety.

"What!?" Omote nearly shouted in concern. "What did you do to Tsukune?" she asked, hoping he was safe.

"Don't worry, he's waiting for me in the infirmary. Why do you care? You only use him for food. Tsukune even said so himself." and with that she was walking away(inwardly grinning because before she turned around she saw the tears welling in the pink haired girls eyes), towards the infirmary, Rin following close behind like a lovesick lunatic.

This annoyed Ura to no end. Who in the Hell did she think she was, waltzing in and stealing _her_ Rin- wait, what? Since when did she label Rin as hers? She would think about that later, right now, her sister had tears in her eyes and was starting to run away. She had to deal with this first.

Ura chased after Omote. She had tell her what she knew. About how Kurumu was a succubus, and about their spell. Their spell that could make any person of the opposite gender do what they want. And about how they would never save Tsukune and Rin if she managed to get one little kiss.

Time skip

Rin was sitting on an infirmary bed, next to Tsukune. He was trying to figure out what could have possessed him to make him follow Kurumu. He knew what he had done, and it was not his choice. When he had gained control of his body again, he had been in the infirmary, with a confused Tsukune.

He was planning on leaving and finding the girls, so he could apologize for leaving without a reason, but as soon as he was up, he noticed the girl in the corner. She looked as though she celebrating some great feat. Which, unknown to him, she was.

 _Woohoo!_ she shouted in her mind. _I finally made that good for nothing Omote cry! Now, I just have to 'seal the deal' with these two and my victory is certain!_ When she looked up, she noticed Rin staring at her, but that wasn't what made her leap at him. No, what made her flail like a crazy person as she jumped to him was the fact that he was about to open the door and _leave._

Rin, not expecting her to jump at him, stood in shock as he let himself be tumbled to the ground. Kurumu looked at Rin as though she were terrified. "You can't leave!" she shouted suddenly. "You have to stay here! With me!" she sounded as though she were begging him.

"But I-" he couldn't finish though, because before he continued Kurumu used her charm on him. Once again, Kurumu felt an unexplained warmth spread through her as his eyes glazed over.

"No buts," she said, leaning closer. Just as she was mere inches from connecting her lips with his, Rin pushed through, breaking her charm with only the thought of _this isn't me_ and a lot of inner strength, and he wrapped her in a warm embrace.

The warmth she had felt when he was under her spell was gone, but it was replaced with the warmth of a hug. "I'm sorry," he said, "but I can't do this." And that was all it took to set her off.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she shouted, jumping up as she grew a tail, wings, and really long fingernails. "I might as well just kill you!" Tsukune, who had watched all of this transpire with mild concern, started shaking out of fear, turning Kurumu's attention from Rin to him. "I'll kill you first," she said as she started flying towards him. Before she could slash at him, though, the door kicked in and there was Omote.

"Tsukune!" she shouted as she jumped at the succubus. When she closed the distance she shoved Kurumu as hard as she could, sending her crashing through the wall. "Are you ok!?" she asked the human, and when he nodded, she smiled. "Great, then I need you to take of Rosary." Tsukune once again nodded in complience and gave a tug on the vampires seal.

Only for it to do nothing. The two looked at each other in worry, and, as if on cue, the succubus was back, but she had grabbed ahold of Tsukune and yanked him outside, harshly throwing him onto the ground. Omote jumped after them, leaving Rin all alone as he decided to wait for Ura as he quietly watched the fight.

A few minutes later, she walked through the door. "Rin-" she started, but before she could say anything else Rin had grabbed her Rosary, and yanked with all of his strength. A soft 'clink' was heard as the cross broke off it's chain.

Outside with Omote, Tsukune, and Kurumu

Omote landed on the ground with a soft thud. When she looked up she saw Kurumu holding Tsukune by the throat with her tail. She felt wave of boiling hot anger wash over her as she saw her human friend being strangled by the succubus. She jumped, just barely managing to get ahold of Tsukune without her full powers. But, she managed to grab onto his legs, and Kurumu wasn't able to hold them both so she dropped them.

When they hit the ground Tsukune cried out in pain as his vision darkened. "Why are you doing this!?" Omote shouted at the girl in the air.

"Why am I doing this?!" Kurumu repeated. "Because I have to! Because as a succubus I have to go through all of the men that I can until I can my destined one! We succubus have to find our destined ones, so that our race can survive! If not, we will go extinct! And you and your sister are getting in the way! That's why I'm doing this!" she shouted.

Just then a powerful engergy erupted from inside, and when they looked, they saw Ura. Her eyes were now blood red instead of a mahogany with slits in them. And if you looked, you would see that her Rosary was not in it's rightful place.

"T-t-t-this power!" Kurumu exclaimed. "It can't be! You r-r-really are a v-v-vampire!"

"Yes, I am." Ura stated proudly. "And you are a succubus who should really...," she said, and in a blur she was directly in front of Kurumu, who, mind you, was still in the air. " **Know you Place!** " and with that, Kurumu was soaring to the ground. Soon, she had crashed into a tree. Ura stalked towards her. "I should tear your wings and tail off for hurting my sister." she said as she neared her. Kurumu closed her eyes in wait, knowing full well that the vampire would go through with her threat.

But the pain never came.

She slowly opened her eyes, afraid of what she would see, until she saw Rin standing in front of her with his arms up as if to defend her.

"What are you doing, Rin?" Ura growled, obviously annoyed with him. "Get out of my way."

"No," Rin said simply.

"And why not? You know what she did to you, and you know what she was going to do Omote and Tsukune!" Ura was obviously angry.

"Because," he started. "She was only doing it because she had to. And taking her wings and tail for trying to preserve her species seems a little overboard." he turned back to Kurumu, who was now looking at him with wide eyes and a blush, and smiled. "I think you should let her off with a warning." he said as he looked back at Ura.

"Fine." Ura said with a light growl. "But she's your responsibility. Meaning if she does anything again, you're at fault." and with that, she took her Rosary and clinked it back on, her powers fading away.

 _Wow_ was the only though running through Kurumu's head as she looked at Rin.

Time skip

"I'm glad that's over with!" Omote said happily.

"Yeah." Tsukune humbly agreed. "Now we can get back to normal." he said, looking at Rin and Ura, who were standing next to them, although Ura seemed a little cold. Tsukune smiled at them all, happy that they could go back to it being just the four of them.

"U-u-um, Rin."

He spoke too soon.

Rin turned around to the person that said his name, and loe and behold there was Kurumu holding a batch of cookies. "I wanted to give you these." she said, holding the cookies out to him.

"Hm, why me?" he questioned.

"Because." she started. "After yesterday I've decided," she started to blush. "That you're my destined one!"

"Huh!?" was the intelligent reply that she got from Rin.

Omote had never seen Ura so completely and utterly pissed.

Scene change: Mephisto's office

"Why can't I just go after him now?" a voice asked, seemingly coming out of nowhere. "I just wanna play with him some more."

"Because," Mephisto said. "Give him more time to make more bonds. It will be much more interesting then. Won't it, Amaimon."

 **Woohoo! I can't wait to continue writing this story! All of the ideas I have are giving me goosebumps! And my brothers ideas for his story are giving my goosebumps goosebumps!**

 **Anywho, criticism is welcome, let me know is I make mistakes. Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps! So I kinda need to say something before I get to the story. I'm still very new to having a fanfiction account, so I don't really know how things are done. So if I ever end up doing something a little idiotic, please forgive me.**

 **Anywho, now that I got that out of the way, here's chapter 3.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Rosario + Vampire**

"Hah!"

"Yes!"

"Aw come on!"

These were just a few of the different words that could be heard throughout the campus as all of the students were looking at their rankings. There was one student, though, who was quite pleased with herself, even though she would never show it to those around her. Her red eyes scanning over the rankings, and each time she saw her name she felt a flicker of pride, but also a flicker of annoyance. Why, may you ask. She had been ranked second, and that was the reason behind the pride. But the reason behind the annoyance was because she had been ranked _second_ while some whiny twelve year old brat took the ranking of first.

Rin, noticing Ura's demeanor, decided to try to cheer her up a little. And with that, he was standing next to her, poking her cheek. "Aw come on, Ura. Don't beat yourself up. You ranked second, be proud!"

Her only response was a glare.

Well, he had said he would _try._

"Rin!" he heard from a very bubbly and energetic voice. A voice that only seemed to dampen on Ura's annoyed mood for reasons he couldn't explain.

As he turned around to face the girl that had called his name, he was met with something soft and round on his face. He turned bright red because of just _what_ he had come in contact _with._ Quickly, he pulled away, and looked his attacker in the eyes.

"Kurumu. What did you rank?" Rin asked her, curious.

"72, what about you Rin?" she responded, and Rin started rubbing his neck sheepishly, leaving Kurumu confused. Suddenly, a new voice cut in.

"He ranked 287, you really should study more, Rin." Omote answered for him as she walked up to them with Tsukune by her side, and Rin just shrugged at her.

Ura then watched as her sister conversed with the others of the group. She wasn't willing to call them all friends yet, not even Rin. Yes, she felt like she could trust him. She felt close to him, but there was no explanation. When she was near him, she just felt _warm_. This warmth wasn't something she would just normally feel. It wasn't even something she would feel if she liked him. No, this warmth just screamed 'trust' and she knew she could trust it. She didn't know why, the only conclusion she could come up with was it had something to do with the species of monster he was. The problem with that conclusion was the fact she had met just about any monster you could think of, and none of them had this effect.

Shaking her head, she turned back to the board, and stared at the one name that was ahead of her. _Yukari Sendou_ she thought. She remembered seeing her once. She hadn't thought much of the little witch and so hadn't thought to conversate with her.

Omote, who had backed out of the conversation between her friends when they started teasing her for being ranked fifth. She soon noticed a young girl in a witch hat being cornered by much older students. She strained her ears to listen to what they were saying as she made her way over.

"You don't belong here, you filthy witch!" the one at the front of the group shouted as he lifted his hand to little girl, and Omote knew she couldn't waste time.

Yukari stared at the hand coming down towards her. She knew that she was going to feel the pain soon, and so she closed her eyes in anticiation.

The pain never came, so she opened her eyes. A gasp. _It's Omote_ she thought, and she almost cried because the girl who she had been admiring for the past few weeks was _right in front of her_.

"Stop!" Omote cried. "You can't hit a little girl, what are you thinking!" Her cries of anger towards the others informed the others as to where she was, and they quickly made their way over.

"You bitch, who do you think you are!" and with that, the leader of the group was aiming a fist for Omote, whose eyes grew wide. Just as the punch was about to hit, something, or someone, stopped it.

 _"What the hell are you doing to my sister."_ Ura growled out as she was holding the mans arm.

One of the mans lackies must have noticed they wouldn't get anywhere with Ura here, because they grabbed his shoulder as soon as Ura dropped his fist. "Class rep," they said. "We should get going."

The class rep looked at him and shrugged his hand off his shoulder. But he must have understood because his response was a 'tch, whatever.' And with that, the group was walking away from the still glowering Ura.

Omote was the first to move once they were out of sight, turning to the girl behind her. "Hello, what's your name?" she asked with a soft smile.

"Y-y-yukari Sendou." the young witch said.

"Well come on Yukari, let's take you to the nurse's office and see if you have any bruises or scrapes." Yukari smiled.

"Ok!"

Time skip

Rin and Ura had decided to let the others check up on Yukari. So they decided to go for a walk, sayaing they would make their way to the infirmary after a bit.

Rin just wanted some peace and quiet without having to worry about anything.

Ura, on the other hand, had a question she just couldn't get off her mind at her revelation that morning. Something about the warmth Rin had was linked to the kind of monster she was, and she couldn't bite down the fact she was curious. So, she had decided to go against school rules and ask him anyway.

"What kind of monster are you?" Ura said. She expected he wouldn't expect this question, especially from her. What she didn't expect was for Rin to stop walking, completely tensed up. She watched as he exhaled quite loudly.

"It's against the rules to tell." he said matter of factly. "'sides, I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Rin, you know what I am, it's only fair I know what you are." she said with her arms crossed.

"There is no rule that states that." he said, glaring at her. "There is, however, one that states I can't tell you."

"Rin-" she started, but suddenly, something changed. The warmth that was always there, the one that was always so comforting, suddenly wasn't. No, but that wasn't what made her stop talking. What made her stop talking was the fact it was replaced with a feeling that made her feel like she was burning. It didn't physically hurt, but it definitely did something to her mentalitly.

"Just. Drop. It." Rin said, in a deathly calm voice. She immediately knew he was angry, and she wondered if this was what it felt like when Rin was angry.

"O-ok." she stuttered. She mentally punched herself. _Hard._ What kind of vampire stutters!

As soon as she agreed to drop the topic, the burning sensation was gone and replaced with the warmth once more, and she knew that she was in the clear. There was still tension in the air, though.

"We should head to the infirmary now." Rin said, and off they were.

Time skip

The tension had long sense dissipated between the two by the time they reached the infirmary. When Rin opened the door so that they could reunite with their friends, he had to do a double take and make sure he was in the correct room.

Ura, confused as to why Rin performed this action, peered into the room. She, too, had to take two looks to make sure they hadn't stumbled into someone else's room. When she saw that they were indeed at the correct room, she stared at the occupants, who didn't seem to notice the others that had entered.

Standing in the middle of the room were Omote and Yukari. That would have been normal, but it wasn't. You see, Yukari was currently groping poor Omote, Tsukune lay on the floor with a dazed expression and a golden pot next to him, and Kurumu? Well, Kurumu was also on the floor, but for an entirely different reason. She was rolling on the ground, laughing so hard she sounded like she might die.

Rin and Ura finally decided to voice their thoughts out loud.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Rin shouted, bringing everyone's attention, except Tsukune of course, to them.

"W-w-well you s-see." Kurumu started, trying to speak through her leftover giggles. "Y-yukari here a-asked Omote to be her g-girlfriend, and Omote said yes!" she finished before falling into another laughing fit. Once she calmed down once more she motioned to the fallen boy behind the teen who was still getting felt up by a twelve year old. "Tsukune tried to s-stop them, but Yukari went on a r-rant about how he doesn't deserve O-omote because he's only average. Then she d-dropped that pan on him, and you guys can see the r-result." she was still giggling slightly

There was dead silence as Rin and Ura processed what they were just told, and while they took the same amount of time for it to sink in, their reactions were completely different. Ura just scowled at the thought of some little witch dating her sister. And Rin? Why, he just keeled over with laughter, much like he had the first time he met Omote and Ura.

Ura was going to give the young witchling a piece of her mind. How dare she do this to her sister! Just as she was about to head over to the two girls, a firm hand made it's way onto her shoulder.

"Ura, you should let them work their own problems out by themselves. Omote is a big girl and she knows when enough is enough. If anything Tsukune will step in." Rin told her, unseemingly wise for a second, before his goofiness returned and he started laughing once more.

"I'll give them two days." she said simply before leaving, Rin and Kurumu still laughing their asses off as the pink haired girl continued to be groped.

Time skip

The next day was very awkward for Tsukune. He could tell Omote and Rin were uncomfortable with it too, but neither decided to say anything about it, lest they hurt a certain witches feelings.

Now, Tsukune could take a school for monsters, hell he could even take the girl he liked being a vampire, but something that he just couldn't handle was a little girl groping said vampire as they walked through the halls of their school.

Tsukune couldn't take it anymore. The others obviously weren't going to do anything about it, if Ura, Kurumu, and Rin's looks of seemingly carefree attitudes were to go by. And so, he snapped as soon as they were out of ears reach from everyone else.

"Yukari, what do you think you are doing?" he asked. "You can't just walk around school groping Omote like that! Do you know how embarrassing that must be for her?!" Tsukune practically yelled.

"Tsukune, it's fine, there's no need to yell at her!" Omote quickly defended.

"No, Omote, it's ok, I can stand up for myself." Yukari quickly stated. The others suddenly put their full attention on the other three members of their group. "Why should I care what you say, Tsukune? You aren't smart, you aren't athletic, you even look average! Nothing about you intimidates me, the only thing you are is a nuissance." she said coldly,knowlingly causing Tsukune to grow quite angry, but unknowingly bringing sadness upon Rin as he remembered one of the most painful moments he ever went through.

 _Yukio held a gun to his head. "In fact, just die."_

Tsukune started walking towards the young witchling, but before he could get too close Yukari dropped another pan on his head. She turned toward the vampire she had been holding moments before and smiled. "I'll see you later, Omote, ok?" and with that shewas off, running down the hall.

"We should take Tsukune somewhere to check his head."

Time skip

Kurumu had been tasked the job of watching over Tsukune as the others went to the vending machine. _It's not fair_ she grumbled in her mind. _I wanted to spend more time with Rin. Why did Ura have to suggest I be the one to stay back._

Tsukune, who had just recently came to, looked at Kurumu as she huffed, no doubt upset she had to stay with him instead of going with Rin and the others.

Unbeknownst to them, a little witch was sitting outside their window. "Hehe, this will definitely get Tsukune out of Omote's life for good!" she cheered holding up a voodoo doll.

Inside the room, Tsukune became shocked when he lunged at Kurumu, having no control of his body.

"Tsukune, what are you doing!?" she cried as one of his hands reached for a mound on her chest, and she gasped as he squeezed. "Stop, I'm Rin's!" she cried just as the door opened.

Rin, having heard Kurumu scream 'stop, I'm Rin's' rushed to the room. He knew that if something like that was coming out of her mouth, someone must be doing something to her without permission, because he knew how she felt. When he finally reached the door, he flew it open, and he gasped at what he saw. The one who was forcing himself onto Kurumu was _Tsukune_.

Before Tsukune could say anything, Rin already had ahold of him, ripping him off Kurumu and slamming him into the wall. It had hurt more than Tsukune had expected, but what should he expect, Rin was a monster, and no one knew what kind of monster he was.

 _"What the hell do you think you're doing, Tsukune!"_ Rin hissed, venom lacing every word.

"It's not what you think!" he tried to defend. "I couldn't control my body!"

Rin was about to call bullshit, but soon stopped when he heard laughing coming from outside the window. Omote and Ura, who had shown up not too long after Rin, were standing in the doorway, trying to figure out what happened that had made Rin so angry he would slam Tsukune into the wall to leave basically a crater on the wall.

When Rin reached the window he grabbed the girl on the other side. He had ahold of the back of her shirt, and she was already in the room, so why wouldn't he put her down?

"Explain. Now." Rin said, and Yukari felt a burning sensation course through her body. Ura watched as the young witch started sweating in Rin's hands, and she knew that she felt the same burning she had felt the day before.

When Yukari didn't say anything, Rin growled. It surprised everyone in the room, because the growl he let out couldn't be anymore _feral_. Yukari let out a smal shriek before quickly spilling her guts of what she had done, which immediately lead Tsukune to be angry.

Rin watched as Tsukune started to yell at the witch, as Omote stood up for the little girl, as the twelve year old got angry and ran away, and as Omote ran after her.

"Damn it." Tsukune said. "If she would've been a little harder on her, none of this would've happened."

"You can't really blame her," Kurumu said. "I mean, she is a witch after all."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Tsukune questioned. Kurumu looked at him, confused.

"You mean you don't know?" Tsukune shook his head, so she explained. "Witches are the border monsters. They're so close to monsters humans are afraid of them, and they're so close to humans monsters shun them. It wouldn't surprise me if she didn't have any friends."

"So..." Tsukune started, realization dawning in his eyes. "Shit! Kurumu, will you help me find them, please!?"

"Uh... sure?" she asked more than stated, but it was too late, Tsukune was already dragging her out the door.

"Should we follow?" Rin asked Ura. He would've ran after Yukari as well, if he didn't believe that it was up to Tsukune to make things better.

"I don't see why not." Ura sighed, and they fell into a leisurely walk, with a companionable silence.

Time skip

Rin didn't know what had happened, but he was glad with the outcome. When he and Ura had found the others, they noticed that there were three lizardmen knocked unconscious, no doubt by Omote in her vampire form. They also noticed that Yukari was looking at Tsukune differently, almost as if he was in a new light in her eyes. Yet they were still surprised with what they walked into the next day.

Yukari was holding Tsukune by the waste, claiming her love for them. It shocked everyone, but deep down they felt relief that she wouldn't be feeling Omote up anymore.

And that relief was short lived, because soon she was on about how she was still in love with Omote, and how her, Omote, and Tsukune were going to one day have a threesome.

This thought made Rin shiver. But still, he smiled nonetheless. He had friends here. Of course, they didn't know about his flames and his father, but he didn't need them too know. Not yet, anyways. He couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

And he hoped, with all his heart, that when they do find out, they will accept him.

 **Chapter three end**

 **Woohoo! I did it! I spent a whole thinking about how this chapter was going to go, and I finally figured it out! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't hate on me if it didn't go too great though.**

 **Still, criticism is wanted, I wanna know what I do wrong! Let me know so I can fix it! Also, could you check out my brothers story a maybe? Don't hate on him too much, he was never amazing at writing(sorry bro, no offense, I know you're problably reading this.) His user name megatron55 if you would please, just a peek at least!**

 **Laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry it's a little late. I have a terrible headache that won't go away and it's been bothering me for about a week. Just keeps getting worse, nothing works. But I'll push past the pain and get this chapter up. But if it's not as good as it could be I'm sorry.**

 **Anyways, I'll stop before I really start to ramble.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Rosario + Vampire**

Chapter 4

Rin wasn't really paying attention as Miss Nekonome explained how she wanted everyone to join a club. Some bullshit excuse about how it would make them 'feel more human' or something. He wasn't really in the mood.

He had sent a letter to Yukio about a month ago asking about how everyone was taking his...'condition', and when the moley-four eyes wrote back? He said his time there would most definitely be longer than a couple of months. No one, not even Shiemi, was close to accepting his heritage.

So he wasn't really planning on listening in class today. Good thing the teacher only wanted to talk about clubs.

Rin sighed and layed his head on his hand. He didn't miss the questioning looks thrown at him by Kurumu and Tsukune. The Akashiya twins didn't notice, they were too busy having a silent conversation. About what? He didn't know.

He shrugged off the looks of confusion from his friends and turned his attention to the cat lady at the front of the classroom. He took in her tail and her ears, quietly thinking about how similar they were, and yet how different.

As soon as she dismissed the class, all of the students were gone. All except for Tsukune, Ura, Omote, Kurmu, and himself. As the others began to talk amongst themselves about what kind of club they wanted to join, Rin made his way to the front of the room to the dejected looking teacher.

"Miss Nekonome?" Rin asked as he walked up to her, the others glancing at him curiously.

"Yes?" she asked him in a defeated voice, but tried to look as perky as possible.

"I'd like to join your newspaper club."

The cat womans eyes widened, and she leaped from her desk. "Really!? Oh this is wonderful! The first meeting is tomorrow night after classes, I'll see you then!" and with that she was out the door, bouncing off the walls with excitement.

Rin was smiling. He had payed enough attention towards the end to know that the teacher had a club, and from the sounds of it, nobody wanted to join.

Even if newspaper wasn't really his thing, he couldn't let such a nice lady- literally a _cat lady_ -be so disappointed and dejected. He knew what that felt like, he was feeling it himself at that very moment.

As he watched Nekonome bouncing down the halls, he barely noticed the last of the students walking up behind him.

"Seriously, Rin? We didn't even get to look around!" Kurumu shouted, lightly slapping his arm. Hey, she didn't know what Rin was, and she didn't want to accidentally hurt her destined one!

"What? Oh, it's ok, you guys go look. I'm not that into crowds." Rin responded, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just gonna go for a walk around campus."

As Rin turned to walk off, he noticed Ura behind him. "Yes?" she asked as she noticed his gaze on her.

"Why are you following me?"

"Wanted to make sure you didn't get into any trouble." she said with a hint of slight mischief.

"Oh my God! The vampire queen does have a sense of humor! The world must be ending!" he joked back with a fake panicked look. "But seriously, why are following me instead of making sure Tsukune doesn't get your sister into more trouble?"

"It'll be ok. I warned Omote not to go near water, and I threatened Tsukune not to let her get into any trouble. I also asked Kurumu to keep an eye on them, and to take Yukari along for the ride. I figured I'd just join the newspaper club too, so I won't have to worry about trying to find something to interest me. If you can handle it, then so can I." Ura looked at his quizzical expression. "What? Didn't think I could think so far ahead?"

"No. Are you sure you're not just trying to spend alone time with me?" he asked mischievously while waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. Of course, he was kidding, anyone could see that. But it didn't stop the faint blush from covering Ura's cheeks, which she quickly covered with a serious look.

"Be still my beating heart." she said with a monotone voice, making Rin facefault. Ura would never admit it, but the thought of being alone with Rin did made her heart beat just a _little_ bit faster, and she briefly thought that maybe-

"I wonder what Kurmu thinks of all of this? Maybe she'll join the newspaper club too, since she's so convinced I'm her 'destined one.'"

Nope. That thought was out of her mind as soon as it was there. No _way_ was she, a humble _vampire_ , even _thinking_ about _possibly_ having feelings for a _lowlife_ such as him! But.. was she sure he was a lowlife? No one had come close to figuring out what Rin was. For all she knew, he could be something almost as powerful as her. He does carry that sword everywhere- That's it! She could ask about the sword!

"Hey Rin? What's with the sword?" she asked. Rin stopped, and she briefly remembered the last time she asked about what he was, and was slightly nervous(although she would never admit it. She was a strong vampire ! She doesn't get scared damn it!) she had pushed whatever button she had before. Just as she was about to draw back her question, Rin opened his mouth, and she took a notice to his slightly sharp canines.

"It's a sword. It's not really important. Why?" she knew she had to answer this right, otherwise she would anger Rin again, like she had before, and she didn't want to feel that suffocating heat instead of this comforting warmth.

"No reason. I was just wondering why you always carried it around." she didn't say it as a question, just a statement. Maybe that would work."

"It's.. a family heirloom. Kind of." That surprised her, she didn't expect an answer. "No more questions, please." She could see the slightly pleading look in his eyes, and she knew it was time to stop, even if she didn't get very far.

She nodded at him, and he visibly relaxed.

They finally took notice of their surroundings, and they were quick to realize they were deep in the forest, barely seeing the academy anymore.

"We should head back. The others should've had enough time to look around by now." And with that, they were heading back the way they came.

Time skip

Ok, so, going on a walk? Not his best idea. When they got back, they caught up with the others before they had reached the dorms. They hadn't been expecting them to look like they had just fought a battle- because, as they found out, they _had_ and Ura was _pissed._

"You went near- no, scratch that- you went _in_ water!? What the hell did I tell you _right_ before I left! _No water!_ " she shouted at her sister, and just as everyone thought she was done, she whirled on Tsukune. "And _you_. I left my sister in _your_ care! You _failed_ to keep her safe! How did you _not_ know about water!? You're an _imbecile!_ Why I oughtta-" just as she was moving towards him, someone was in front of her.

"Ura, calm down!" Rin said, but to no avail, Ura was so pissed she just pushed him out of the way. But before she could take another step forward, she felt it again. That bone crushing _heat_. It had replaced the warmth once more, and Ura knew she fucked up.

Alas, she didn't even have the time to freeze, because as soon as she pushed Rin out of the way, he was back. But he looked so much angrier. So much more _feral_.

 ** _"I said stop."_** The way Rin said it. It was almost as bad as when he had threatened Saizou. _Almost._ There wasn't as much threat, but it was still there.

Ura held her pride, although she did back down. " _Fine."_ But she still had her anger. "I'm going for another walk. _Alone_." She added the alone because she saw Omote ready to tag along. And she marched off.

Rin was still in his defensive position in front of Tsukune, not letting his tense muscles relax until Ura was completely out of sight.

Everyone was staring at him, not knowing if he would be just as vicious with them as he had been with Ura. But, as he turned around towards Tsukune, they could see all anger was gone. Unknowingly, they all let out breaths they hadn't known they were holding.

Rin visibly deflated. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't m-mean-"

Before he could finish his apology, Kurumu was on him, hugging him like he was her life support. "Don't apologize! You stood up for Tsukune! That's amazing! It doesn't matter that you're really scary!"

Rin knew she was trying to help- he really did. But those words stung him so deep. That was the reason he couldn't go home, because he was 'really scary.' Unknowingly, Kurumu had just tore open a flood of feelings in Rin's heart. And he knew that if she found out she had hurt him, she would probably break, seeing as she believed he was her destined one.

Rin quickly pried her off of him, and when she looked into his eyes, she saw how deeply hurt he was, and lightly gasped.

"Rin-"

"No, Kurumu, it's ok. I just- I need to deal with something. I need to- I need to accept it. I'm.. I'm 'really scary' huh? Ok, well, I- I need to go." Before any of them could react, he was running off.

"Rin!"

"I'll be ok by tomorrow, I promise!"

Kurumu was standing there, not sure what to do. "Do you think it's true?" she turned to see the pink haired vampire. "Do you think he'll be fine by tomorrow?"

"I hope so."

 **Chapter four end**

 **Ok, so I tried to add my own thing to the story, and I know it's not great or long, but I'm trying. I couldn't remember exactly how this episode went, and my headache was killing me, so I improvised.**

 **Well, let me know what you think. Criticism is welcomed. Thanks for reading!**

 **Laters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! Sorry for the wait, I just haven't really been able to get into my stories for a while. Anyways... you're not here for anything I have to say, you're here for the story, so without further ado...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Rosario + Vampire**

 **Chapter 5**

Rin was getting really annoyed with most of the girls in his friend group. Most of the girls and Tsukune. The only one who wasn't looking for any sign of depression coming from him was Ura. And that was only because Ura was absolutely pissed at him. But he would deal with a furious Ura over everyone else who had been watching him like a hawk since he had shown up that morning.

"Are you ok?!" Kurumu finally shouted out, startling everyone else at their lunch table who hadn't been paying attention.

Rin sighed. "Yes, I-"

"Are you absolutely _positive_ you're ok? I mean, if you're not ok, then that's not good." Kurumu said.

"Kurumu-"

"I'm just so worried about you Rin! I mean if you're not ok-"

"Kurumu-"

"-I could never forgive myself. Or Ura. Mostly Ura. But still, Rin I just want you to be ok because, as I said before, if you're not-"

"Kurumu I'm _fine_!" Rin shouted, startling the girl out of her ramblings. "I said I would be ok by this morning and I _am_ , now stop worrying, will you!? All of you!" Everyone, except for Ura, who was somewhat ignoring him at the moment, looked at him skeptically before they all sighed in defeat and nodded their heads. "Good, because we have our first official newspaper club meeting tonight, and if I remember correctly, you all joined too because of something about mermaids?"

"Um.. yeah.. heh.." Tsukune said, looking at Ura nerviously, scared she was going to yell at him again.

"Well great! Now we'll all be in the same club!" Rin was ecstatic, they were all gonna be in a club together. They knew- wait, no, they only knew he was 'really scary' as Kurumu had so kindly put it the night before. They didn't know about his heritage, about who- about what he is. But, he didn't let that stop him from being excited about spending time with them, all of them, Tsukune, Omote, Kurumu, Yukari, even Ura, no matter how angry she was with him.

Everyone looked at his grin and wondered how he could go from so hurt to so happy in less than twenty-four hours. But before they could think about it any further, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

Time skip

Rin was running late- again. But this time it was to the first meeting of the newspaper club and he was almost fifteen minutes late. He was letting everyone down, all of them. He couldn't bare the thought of letting his friends down. It was bad enough he hadn't told them about being Satan's son, but now he was betraying their trust and he-

He threw the door open at that time, and what he saw made him angrier than ever. He saw some dude he had _never_ seen before looking up the girls', minus Yukari, skirts as he directed them what to do, and then when Tsukune said something, the mystery man turned around and blamed it on Tsukune, which led to everyone being angry at him.

Rin didn't like liars, but he found this funny, and he wanted to see where it went. He would take his anger out on whoever that man was when the time came.

It was around that time everyone noticed him, and the first thing that _he_ noticed was the death glare the dude shot him when Kurumu screamed "Rin" and enveloped him in a hug.

And then his vision was black and he couldn't see anything but darkness. He gently pried Kurumu off of him, not wanting her to get upset with him. He had to admit, he was starting to grow quite fond of her antics.

He put his hand on her shoulder once he got her off of him. "Kurumu," he said with a smile. Then he looked at his target.

"Ura! Please! I said I was sorry!" Rin cried, as he was soon hugging her legs with tears running down his face. "Please forgive me!"

Everyone but Ura sweatdropped. No, Ura looked absolutely annoyed. "I'll forgive you if you get off of me and stop acting like an idiot!" she started lowly, but ended up shouting in the end.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you!" Rin cried as he rubbed his cheek against her leg like a cat, and he accidentally let out a low rumble that sounded somewhat like a purr. "Agh!" he shouted as he jumped away from Ura, with a red face. Everyone started at him, before the strange man burst out laughing.

"D-don't tell m-me you're a-a c-cat monster!" He let out between breathes. Everyone looked at the man, all knowing that there was no possible way- or was there?

Kurumu was the the first to speak up. "Gin-" so that was his name, "do you really think Rin could be a _cat_ monster? Like Miss Nekonome?" she questioned.

"Only one way to know for sure," he said as he marched up to Rin. "Check for a tail." Now Rin was panicking a little. Not only would they see his tail, they would think he was a cat demon! Now that's just wrong! "Come here kitty, kitty!" Ok, Rin definitely did _not_ like this Gin guy.

" _I'm not a cat."_ Rin said, spitting out the entire sentence with a venom that tasted sour in his mouth.

Gin paused, feeling a slight shiver run down his spine. He shrugged it off, thinking it was a gust of wind or something. "Geez man, can't you tell when someone's just kidding with you?"

"What?! Of course I can!" Rin shouted, then noticed his outburst and reigned it in. "I'm not stupid, ya hear."

"Don't worry Rin, we know." Tsukune said, trying to bring himself into the good in someone's eyes, but that didn't work. Not with Omote, anyways. Or Ura. But Omote had her moment first.

"I can't believe you!" she shouted, making Tsukune curl in on himself. "You think I'd forget what you did!? That was so rude of you Tsukune!" she yelled, and ran off with tears in her eyes.

"You're an idiot. Don't you _ever_ peep on my sister or _me_ ever again!" Ura hissed, and walked after her sister.

Tsukune looked down, sadness overwhelming him at the thought of Omote never forgiving him for this. He then looked at Kurumu, who was just ignoring him. Wasn't even mad enough to yell, but wasn't ok enough to talk. He could take that for now.

That was when Kurumu left, she didn't want to deal with Tsukune anymore, at least not at the moment. She was planning on forgiving him the next day, she wasn't gonna hold a grudge on one of her friends.

Rin walked up to Tsukune, gave him a pat on the back, and then left. He was going to confront Gin, but not with Tsukune there.

Time skip

Rin was walking around when he spotted Gin laughing near the bath houses. He heard some girls shriek about a peeper, the one they had talked about the other day, more than likely. But that's not what he was worried about at the moment.

Rin walked over to Gin, who had haulted in his giggles, and stopped right past his shoulder. "I don't know what you're planning to do," the older male smirked. "But if you hurt any of my friends, I will have no choice but to hurt you back. Understood?" Gin nodded for the heck of it. "Good. I'm gonna go, some _one_ smells like wet dog, and it stinks." Rin smiled as he walked away from Gin, he just outed that he knew what he was. A werewolf. What? He had done his 'research' on monsters.

Ok, no, he just went to Ura and asked her about different monsters that smell like dogs. She listed them off and told him the higher class they are, the harder to find the smell. And it had taken him a minute or two to find it, so he was pretty sure he was the highest class that smells like that.

That was when he saw Tsukune running to him, with scratches all over his face.

"Tsukune? Why do you look like that?" Rin asked, and Tsukune looked at him with hope.

"I'll tell you if you help me get away from _them_ ," he said quietly, pointing towards a mob of girls.

"Alright, hide behind the tree, kay?" Rin said, and Tsukune nodded, and ran to the tree.

"Where is he?!" One of the girls at the front of the group shouted.

"He went that way." Rin said with an innocent look on his face as he pointed in the complete opposite direction of the tree.

"Come on girls! Let's get him!" she shouted in return as they all ran off.

Rin watched for a minute until they were out of sight, then walked over to Rin, letting his everpresent smile fall. "So, I think I know how it happened, but why did it happen?" he said as he leaned against the tree next to Tsukune.

"So you know Gin..."

Time skip

Omote stood on the roof, staring at the man in front of her in fear.

"W-what do you want with me?" she asked, trying to be brave.

"That's exactly what I want, you!" he shouted as he pounced at her, after he shifted into his werewolf form.

She ran away from him, for as long as she could until he got ahold of her wrist, leaving a small cut that still drew blood.

Using his grip on her wrist, he twisted her until he was pinned down on top of her.

"I will have you!" he shouted, and just as he was about to lean onto her, the door kicked open.

"Get away from my sister!" Came the demanding voice of Ura.

"Mmm, yes, I'll have you instead!" He shouted lustfully.

He pounced at Ura, whom jumped out of the way, but not before he could clip her on the cheek because of her reduced speed.

Ura glared at him, but before she could do or say anything there were new voices.

"Found them!" It was Kurumu.

"Oh thank God!" That was Tsukune. That was just leaving-

"Ura! Omote!" Rin shouted as he joined everyone else on the roof lastly. "How did you get here before us?" He asked Ura.

"I heard her screaming while I was looking, I was a block or two away." Ura said, as she looked at the others.

Rin scanned what he saw. There was a big dog between him and the twins. And he assumed the big dog was Gin in his werewolf form. "What's the matter mutt?" he asked in a somewhat joking manner, as he looked over at the girls to see if they were ok. "Cat got your-" he stopped midsentence when he noticed the gashes on Omote's arm and Ura's cheek.

"Look whose tongue the cat has now," Gin snapped back, thinking his sudden absense of speech was because he realized he should be scared.

Rin's eyes were enveloped in darkness as his hair fell in front of his face, no smile in sight. He took a step forward.

"You don't really think you can take me on, do ya?! Ha! Don't you get it! I'm a werewolf! An S class monster! And from what I can tell you're just a little _kitty cat."_ Gin taunted.

That was it. "I told you, I am _not_ a _cat!"_ he shouted. "And I also told you," he said with a lower voice, " ** _not to hurt my friends_**."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" he said, glancing up to see the moon out from behind the clouds. "Because I'm too fast for ya! With the moon out, I'm faster than ever!" and he was gone.

Rin, however was unfazed, as he grabbed hold of a punch aimed directly at him. "I'm gonna do this." he said with a smirk. He looked Gin in the eyes and willed his pupils to turn to red slits. Gin wasn't fazed though, he just growled a growl that made everyone shiver. Everyone but Rin and Ura. No, when everyone else was a little uneasy, all Rin did was stand there.

And then he let out a growl of his own. One that made Ura tense and Gin whimper. And then, he lifted Gin up with his left hand, pulled his right arm back, and punched him. He let him go, and when he did, boy did he go. He landed somewhere in the forest.

And then Rin was by Omote's side, looking at her wrist to make sure it was too bad. And once he wrapped it in cloth ripped off his shirt, he checked Ura's cheek. She was too shocked to complain, so she just let him.

The others made their way over to them, and Rin looked at them and smiled.

No one smiled back, they were all too confused. Rin dropped his smile and looked down, squeezed his eyes for a second, then looked back up with a grin. A fake grin.

"I'm gonna go, bye!" he said as he started to make his way to the door.

"Wait!" Kurumu shouted, and Rin stopped. "Are you just gonna... pretend like that didn't happen!?"

There was a moment of silence before Rin turned around.

"Yes."

Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"Why."

He looked Kurumu dead in the eye.

"It's the only way I can deal with the rejection."

And with that he was gone, down the stairs, not to be seen again until school.

"What rejection?" Kurumu asked out loud.

Chapter end

 **So... how was it? Probably not the best, but it's the best I could do at the moment. Sorry it took a little longer for the update... Hope I get the next one up sooner.**

 **Anyways, criticize me. I want to know if I did anything wrong.**

 **Laters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Ok so look, the last time I did this chapter I hated it. I did this with one of my other stories too. I'm rewriting chapter 6! That's what this is! My chapter 6 rewrite! Also, I know it's been a long time. A really long time. It's just that I got a summer job and I'm working the night shift so I spend a lot of time sleeping, and the rest of my time is spent helping my mom get ready to be married. But! You guys don't care about that! Finally after all this time, here is a better chapter 6!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Rosario + Vampire**

Chapter Six

 _Rin didn't know where he was going. He didn't know why he was running. All he knew was he had to keep going. He couldn't let them catch up. He turned around, and he saw something coming after him. Then, all he saw was darkness._

Rin woke up with a jolt. He looked at the glowing numbers next to him on his clock. _**2:30**_. _Great._ He hadn't had a nightmare like that since his first day at the academy, when he found out that his friends didn't accept him. And then he made new friends and it didn't matter.

Boy was he wrong.

But, it didn't matter. All they knew was that he was kind of terrifying. No big deal.

Right?

 **Time skip**

Kurumu knew something was up with Rin. She could tell from the moment he walked into first period. With his tight smile and tired eyes. She had already expected him to a little tense that morning, but the fact that it had alread spread so far that she could tell how upset he was just by looking at him told her all she needed to know. She finally understood why he didn't want them to know what he was. Who he was.

The last time he came clean he was rejected. That was why he had said that the night before. Those words that were still etched into her mind. _It's the only way I can deal with the rejection._ She had been confused at the time, but seeing him now, it all made perfect sense.

And now she knew that she needed to tell the others. Because they all needed to be there for him. He needed to be comforted. She knew this now.

And so, with that, she had a newfound resolve to talk to everyone, excluding Rin, about how to show that they cared for him still.

 **Time skip**

Gin was pissed. No, Gin was pissed and _seething._

He didn't get it. How could a monster so weak, so _pathetic,_ make him look like such a _fool._ And in front of so many mouth-dropping girls too! He didn't know how he would make himself seem irresistable now! He had to come up with a plan! He had to-

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the newspaper article. The one that was headed _**Pervert Finally Caught**_. The one that was featuring a picture of _his_ face.

Well. _Shit._

 **Time skip**

Rin was confused, to say the least. For one, when did they have time to write that newspaper article? And secondly, he had been planning on pushing through the grogginess of no sleep and the pain of old wounds to talk to his friends. To do what he said he was going to. To forget what had happened last night. But for some reason, _they_ were avoiding _him_.

Which, if they figured it out, would make sense. But how would they even do that? All that he had given them was a _growl_ of all things. How the hell would they pull 'Satan's bastard son' from that?!

Rin sighed. Thinking really wasn't his strong suit. Especially when it came to people and why they did the things they did. There was a reason he had a hard time making friends.

Whatever, it didn't matter. Rin would deal with it. It's not like it would be the first time he was alone.

His face scrunched up at the bittersweet memories.

Oh well, at least he was getting some piece from thinking too much.

The quietness was really nice. He could feel himself drifting _just_ out of conciousness...

Only to become completely aware again when he was tackled by what could only have been Kurumu. He let out a low groan, and she quickly scrambled off of him with a worried look on her face.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I?!" she screamed at him.

"Calm down, Kurumu. I'm fine. What's up?" he asked as he peered up at her from his new spot on the ground.

"Oh, um... well, we've all been talking, and we think we understand why you said what you said." she said with a thoughtful look on her face, completely missing the way Rin tensed at her words.

"Yeah...?" he asked, the tension in his voice realing her back to reality.

"Yeah, we tried to get Ura to come get you, but she said that you wouldn't listen to her because she wouldn't be able to seem comforting enough or something. I don't know, it was a kind of lame excuse, but I just think she doesn't like seeing you like this. None of us do. Which is why," she grabbed his arm and started to pull him in the direction of the girls dormitories, "we decided to talk to you."

"Yeah, ok." Rin said disheartedly. He wasn't in the mood to talk, but he wasn't in the mood to fight against Kurumu, so he just let her drag him away. He barely paid attention the whole walk to Omote's room, but once they were outside her door he made sure to bring himself back to reality. Kurumu pushed her way through the door, announcing their arrival.

"We're here!" And with that everyone was walking over to them. Well, everyone except Ura, who had a thoughtful expression on her face.

Rin had to, once again, remind himself that they couldn't possibly know who he was, no matter how apprehensive they seemed. Once they were all seated in a circle in the living room, Omote began to speak.

"Rin, we noticed you've been acting... strangely... today. And, well, Kurumu said something that made a lot of sense to us." At that, Rin raised his eyebrow in said succubus' direction.

"After what you said last night about... _rejection_... I kind of figured that it might have been because of a past experience. We think that someone might have found out about what you are and rejected you. Told you something you never wanted to hear come from them, or something along those lines." Rin grew even more tense at every word that left her mouth, two words running through his head after she said her last sentence. _Just_ _ **die.**_

"We just... wanted to let you know that we would never do anything like that." Tsukune cut in after seeing Rin's obvious discomfort. "You don't have to tell us. We just wanted to let you know that we're not planning on doing anything like that."

"You mean so much to us, and we would never do anything to jeopardize any of our relationships with you. So you could be Satan himself and we wouldn't care!" Yukari said, unwittingly making Rin chuckle.

"Ok, ok.. sorry I made you guys worry. It's just.. a fresh old wound. It's still going to sting, and I know I shouldn't compare you to my other friends, but I couldn't help it!" he finished with a smile, his eye catching Ura's as she gave him a look that said she was happy he wasn't still upset about whatever had managed to bring his mood down last night. He grinned.

He was lucky to have met these people. He wasn't ready to tell them about his heritage yet, but he was getting there. With everyone at the cram school, telling them had been terrifying. Even the idea had made him want to curl into a ball and hide.

But with his friends from Yokai Academy... he was excited to tell them. Because they were willing to overlook _what_ he was and remember _who_ he was.

For the first time since he awoke his powers, he was looking forward to the future and what came with it. His friends here were amazing, _understanding._ He'd never had that before. Even his brother had-

Rin's smile faltered as his mind wandered, and nobody missed it. If their worried expressions were anything to go by, that is.

"Sorry," he said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Bad memory." He breathed in, and the smell that overwhelmed his senses caused him to come to an abrupt stop.

No. No, no, no, no. _**No.**_

Not here. Not now. Why couldn't he just be left alone for two seconds. Why? Why did the god's hate him. Why?!

"Rin?"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?"

He drowned out the sounds of his friends voices as he tried to imagine why _he_ would be here. What reason would _he_ have to folllow him to his new life.

Rin sighed as he finally let the name leave his lips with his voice so low it was barely audible.

" _Amaimon."_

"Hello, little brother."

Chapter end

 **Oh. My. God. I did it. I finally got motivated enough to do this. I'm so proud of myself. I'm so proud of anyone who stuck around. And I'm so grateful. If it wasn't for you guys I probably would have just given up on this altogether. So thank you, for helping me get off my lazy ass and do this. But anyways, yay! Amaimon is here! But why? What is going to do? How is he going to do it? And when is he going to do it? Mwahahaah, only I shall know.**

 **Anywho, let me know if you find any mistakes. Criticism is the fastest way to reach success.**

 **Laters!**


End file.
